


Uh oh, Someone's In Trouble

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Westwave, Pregnant Iris, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “And don’t you dare move,” she adds on as she stops just next to him.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Iris West
Kudos: 5





	Uh oh, Someone's In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up, and reposted old fic of me.

* * *

“Hey,” Iris calls out loudly, lips stretching into a playful grin as she waddles closer to her husband. “Wait right there, mister,” she tacks on, moving her hand towards her belly, she rubs it as she slides her hand down, cupping underneath the bump as if she could hold up the extra weight with it.

“And don’t you dare move,” she adds on as she stops just next to him. Moving her free hand up, she curls it around Mick’s jacket and tugs twice getting him to lean his head down, meeting her in a soft gentle kiss. 

Lifting his hands up, one to cup her jaw gently, while he moves the other to wrap softly around where hers is resting beneath her baby bump.

After a moment, they slowly pull apart, resting their foreheads against one another, Iris tightens her grip on his jacket as they move apart. “You be careful out there, you hear me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
